1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for securing a fiber optic network assembly through a keyed connector solution.
2. Background Art
Many transactions take place everyday over the Internet, increasing a need for secure Ethernet communications. Typically, network security is handled in an Ethernet's layers 2-7, providing packet encryption and decryption algorithms up to 256 bit, which is generally considered virtually unbreakable by mathematicians and programmers alike. Although these security techniques have generally been successful in preventing a non-physical security breach, they do not prevent physical tampering or access to secure data channels. For example, encryption and decryption algorithms do not prevent a person internal to an organization from gaining physical access to secure data channels from which said person is restricted. A person having a low level security clearance can sit at another person's workstation who has a higher level of security clearance and thereby access data or information restricted from said individual.
To combat security breach, companies and military bases alike promote isolated networks in the premise environment starting at the data center or main computer room. The use of keying connectors at the user workspace or computer terminal is rapidly becoming the preferred method used to prevent personal connectivity or access to a secure network.
In a keyed connector scenario, an environment, such as a secure finance center at an insurance company or the Pentagon, is universally equipped with keyed fiber optic adapters at each user workstation. It should be known to one having ordinary skill in the art that the term “adapter” is interchangeable with the term “coupler” and refers to a device that creates a connection between two fiber optic ferrules, each containing a light carrying medium of fiber. An adapter typically contains a ceramic or phosphorous bronze alignment sleeve and a number of features that provide for latching the connector into the adapter. A MT-RJ adapter, however, does not use an alignment sleeve as the fibers are aligned by precision pins and holes on the mating connector ferrules.
In a non-secured environment, a user of a network is typically provided with a generic patch cable to attach a laptop or desktop to a network. Thus, the generic patch cable can generally interface with any available port in a building. In a typical secured environment, a network designer isolates the networks by providing a different connector configuration to each of the network security levels. For example, a user is given a patch cable commensurate with the user's assigned security level. If the user attempts to insert the given connector on the patch cable into any adapter other than one designed for it, the connector will not fit and a network connection will not be made. Typically, the connector will not engage the adapter to the full depth. A network connection will only be made when a matching connector and adapter are mated. Generally, the mechanism preventing the light from moving from one connector to the other is a gap between the two fibers. To be clear, the gap is created because the two ferrule end faces are held at a sufficiently preventative distance from each other if the keys are not compatible. These keyed connectors are typically color coded indicating different security levels.
Current exemplary keyed connector systems are described in Canadian patent application No. 2,441,872, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,025, and US patent application 2005/0117850. These references provide for unique connector to adapter interface via a key and slot methodology. Particularly, these embodiments describe a boss defined on an asymmetric circle mating with an asymmetric key with a protrusion adapted to effectively fit with the appropriate boss. Although these embodiments provide for preventative security breach through improper mating geometry, they do not provide an optical barrier to the receiving means. Thus, an individual using tools can manipulate either the receiving boss or the connecting protrusion to sufficiently fit together allowing for optical fiber communication.
Accordingly, a need exists for effective keyed connector systems and solutions capable of preventing physical network access with unauthorized patch cords. Moreover, a need exists for a keyed solution having an optical barrier for unauthorized keyed connectors. These and other disadvantages and/or limitations are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies and methods of the present disclosure.